Sheeta kills COC* A EGG U R/Ungrounded
Summary: Sheeta does a good job for killing COC* A EGG U R. The Monster Children then reunite their parents after being seperated to the Deeprealms by COC* A EGG U R. Transcript: Intro: *(Geon is watching the news and sees COC* A EGG U R making highly explosive bombs that will destroy all of Benessetown and The Lakeside to reduce everything into ash and dust) *Geon: Hey everyone, come here! We need to have a talk. *Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, and Roll Light then appear *Geon: We need one of you five to kill COC* A EGG U R because he's addicted to porn and violence. *Female Kana: Ow! *Geon: You okay? *Female Kana: I twisted my ankle when I fell. I could turn into a dragon fine but. *Beetle Mania: But, can you kill COC* A EGG U R? *Female Kana: I don't know, I don't think so. *Astro Guy: We can postpone the mission and find our parents instead. *Woo: No, no that's okay. Who do you think can kill COC* A EGG U R? Anyone? *Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, and Roll Light: (Together) No. *Poison Ghost: Hmm, I think there's someone who could kill COC* A EGG U R. Start the video cameraman! Part 1: Sheeta kills COC* A EGG U R *21st, 2018 *Sheeta: Man, I hate COC* A EGG U R because he keeps looking up porn and killing people. What should I do? I know, I will kill him by beating him up and bring my Tapu Koko to destroy all of his pornographic stuff and to kill his pet elephant. *gets up from her bed and opens the cage door to release Tapu Koko *Sheeta: Okay Tapu Koko, I know you also hate COC* A EGG U R. But I've got an idea, come on. *goes into the video store, leaving her Tapu Koko outside *Anna the Merchant: Hi, how can I help you? *Sheeta: I would like to buy 6 Barbie movie DVDS which are Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princessses on DVD, Barbie: Mariposa and the Butterfly Fairy Friends on DVD, Barbie: A Christmas Carol on DVD, Barbie and the 3 Musketeers on DVD, Barbie on a Mermaid Tale on DVD, and Barbie as the Island Princess On DVD. *Anna the Merchant: Coming right up. *(Anna the Merchant gets the Barbie movies for Sheeta) *Anna the Merchant: Here you go. *Sheeta: Well I've gotta go now, see you round. *Anna the Merchant: Thank you. *walks away the counter *exits the video store and her Tapu Koko named Protoman follows her *and Tapu Koko walks past the Lakeside school *Koko and Sheeta walks past the Lakeside church *Koko and Sheeta walks past the movie theater *Koko and Sheeta walks past Burger King *to: Sheeta and Tapu Koko at COC* A EGG U R's House *Sheeta: This is where COC* A EGG U R lives. *(We see COC* A EGG U R in his room, making bombs) *COC* A EGG U R: I'm going to make more highly explosive bombs that will destroy all of Benessetown and kill all of the wildlife at the Lakeside so I could make a huge rampage! *Sheeta (Offscreen): (Does a werewolf howl from An American Werewolf in London) (Normal voice) Oh no you're not young man! *(Sheeta walks in) *COC* A EGG U R: (In Homer Simpson's voice) D'oh! (Normal voice) It's Sheeta from Studio Ghibli's Castle In The Sky, and her film is not pornographic! *Sheeta: That's right mister, it's concussion time! *COC* A EGG U R: No! (X45) Please don't kill me! *Sheeta: It doesn't matter on what you think. Prepare for some bleeding! *(Sheeta then jumps at COC* A EGG U R and beats him up which starts forming a dust cloud as stars appear when COC* A EGG U R fights back) *Koko walks in *Tapu Koko: Good, now that COC* A EGG U R is getting distracted by Sheeta. It's time for me to demolish all of his pornographic stuff and kill his pet elephant with my thunderbolt! *(Tapu Koko then uses his thunderbolt attack onto COC* A EGG U R's pornographic stuff and his pet elephant causing the entire screen to fade into white) *(The screen then goes back to normal as we see COC* A EGG U R and his pet elephant dead with blood splattered everywhere, and his pornographic stuff, technology, bed, and blanket reduced into nothing but ash and dust) *Sheeta: Yes! COC* A EGG U R is dead! Tapu Koko give me five! *(Sheeta and Tapu Koko high five each other with their hands) *at COC* A EGG U R's funeral *(We see COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, Roll Light, Tapu Koko, Sheeta in church around COC* A EGG U R's coffin) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Wow, I can't believe COC* A EGG U R is already dead for good! *(Sheeta holds out 6 monster movies) *Sheeta: That's why I brought him 6 Barbie movies that are not pornographic and not rated R or NC-17 and they are Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princessses, Barbie: Mariposa and the Butterfly Fairy Friends, Barbie: A Christmas Carol, Barbie and the 3 Musketeers, Barbie on a Mermaid Tale, and Barbie as the Island Princess. *Priest appears *Priest: It's time to send COC* A EGG U R to The Land of the Remembered. *(COC* A EGG U R's soul floats to heaven as Sheeta puts the Barbie movies into the bag, ties the balloons to the bag, and the bag floats away) *Priest: He's floating to The Land of the Remembered. *A EGG U R is gone *Priest: And now he's gone for good and oh, I forgot to tell you that there's a portal there that will lead to your surprise! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Bye Sheeta, bye girls! *Sheeta: Bye COC* A EGG U R's Dad! *(The King Of The Monsters and the girls enter the portal for a huge surprise) Part 2 finale: Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, Roll Light, Tapu Koko, and Sheeta reunite with their family *at the Lakeside the bombs that COC* A EGG U R set up are completely disabled *Nowi: We did it! We stopped COC* A EGG U R from ending the world! *(We then see Female Kana riding on Geon into the water) *Mammothmon, Parrotmon, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, see Geon and jump into the water to join him] *Female Kana: Parrotmon this is my big brother Geon. *Parrotmon: Hey, Geon. You've finally became friends with us now! *(Shigure, Azura, and Ike appear) *Azura: Kana! *Kana: Mama! Papa! *Ike: I'm glad your okay. *to: Seaberry Delight and Rocky running to Soos, Giffany, Coco Calypso, and Rainbow Sherbet. Seaberry Delight jumps onto Giffany and flies *Seaberry Delight: Giffany, I'm finally a flying monster. *(Seaberry Delight flaps her wings which causes some air dust to make Soos, Coco Calypso, and Rainbow Sherbert falls on the ground) *Giffany: Soos! My daughter is back! *(We see Casey Kelp and Astro Guy running to the Maverick fortress to find Allstar, Dimmy, Iris, and Zero) *Casey Kelp: Allstar! Iris! *Iris: Zero! My daughter is home! *Zero: Casey Kelp! *(Casey Kelp hugs Iris and Zero) *Dimmy: It's good to see our friend back. *Allstar: I agree with you, that some time for our children to travel from the Deeprealms to the Lakeside. *(Cut to: Nowi and Beetle Mania rushing to Dark Magician Girl, Joseph (King of Dreams), Astro Boy, Yugo (Wakfu), Young Tiki, Nah, Fae, and Myrrh) *Nowi: *Dark Magician Girl: *(Nowi jumps to her mom and hugs her while crying happily) *Beetle Mania: *(We see Roll Light and Poison Ghost approaching to Annet Myer, Earnest Evans, Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Rush, and Beat) *Roll: *Annet Myer: *Earnest Evans: *Megaman: *(We see Sheeta, Tapu Koko, and Woo rushing to Maria Posada, Manolo Sanchez, and Pazu. Sheeta then jumps to Maria Posada and hugs her) *Maria Posada: *Sheeta: *Tapu Koko: *Pazu: *(Nowi and Beetle Mania appear) *Beetle Mania: Hey Sheeta, want to jump into the water with me and Nowi? *Sheeta: Yes. *Nowi: Full speed ahead! Race you to the lake. *(Nowi then races with Sheeta to the Lake. Beetle Mania, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Geon, Female Kana, Casey Kelp, Roll Light, Seaberry Delight, and Tapu Koko join in and run with Nowi and Sheeta) *(Cut to: Sheeta at the land of the lake) *Sheeta: *(Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, and Tapu Koko then appear to see Sheeta) *Sheeta: (In Female Robin's voice) Cannonball! *(Sheeta then jumps into the lake which shocks the other girls and The King of the Monsters) *(The King of the Monsters, Tapu Koko and the other girls laugh as they then joined in with Sheeta by jumping into the water one by one) *(Cut to: The monster children, Tapu Koko and The King of the Monsters in the lake water) *Geon: Sheeta, thank you for killing COC* A EGG U R, destroying his pornographic stuff and killing his pet elephant. You know he acts like Harry Forshew and Favian Mendoza. *Seaberry Delight: You are now ungrounded. *Beetle Mania: In which in general, you can do anything you want. *Astro Guy: *Woo: *Rocky: *Sheeta: *Poison Ghost: *Nowi: *Sheeta: *Tapu Koko: That's a good idea Sheeta! Let's splash around and get ourselves wet as your reward. *(The King Of The Monsters, Tapu Koko, and the monster children then laugh as they played in the lake water. The Iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World) *Fin Category:Short Videos Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Sheeta's ungrounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012